Lioness of the Rock
by wolflion9
Summary: After killing the Mad King, Jaime was ripped off from the title of Kingsguard as a punishment. He has one daughter - Lady Cerene Lannister, who dreams to get married to a gallant young man and rule the Rock one day. When Jaime is arrested, cunning as they come, the Lannister Lady plots to destroy the Young Wolf, only to be captured and punished. Complete AU and OOC.
1. Cerene Lannister

**After Jaime kills the King, he was removed from Kingsguard by King Robert. He was sent to Casterly Rock to be the heir when he marries Ser Addam Marbrand's sister, Lady Marissa Marbrand. They have a daughter, Lady Cerene Lannister. This story takes many characters to become OOC and the events will lead into an AU. WARNING: It may contain rape, violence and more mature contents. Please don't read if it is not your cup of tea and I might butcher some famous characters too, just for story's sake. I am exploring the possibilities of events that could have happened with an OC as a Lannister. Have a nice read and pour in your inputs.**

* * *

**Cerene Lannister**

The scent of a fresh book in her hand, brought back the sweet memories of her time spent with uncle Tyrion in the Rock. One could hide and never get caught in the seven floors of the library tower in Casterly Rock. Most of the days she had hid herself dwelling in the books trying to read even the meaningless words, to forget the creeping loneliness. The pages in the fresh book that laid before her had become so thin that it would soon get torn if not tended, in this small library. This might not be the smallest library per se, but everything appeared tiny before the Rock. Her eyes vaguely took note of the complete library, to discover the servants of Ashemark had been too busy to even tend the books, as dust had taken a layer. She wouldn't blame them as she knew the least of all place men would visit at the time of war would be a library.

_War... _She wished to close her eyes and open to find herself back in the Rock, where she could smell the fragrance of flowers in the garden and sneak into the prisons in the bowels where the dangerous of men were arrested just to feel the thrill in breaking the rules. Obviously, uncle Tyrion would always keep an eye on her and she never got lost, but she just wanted those carefree old days. She wondered if uncle Tyrion would be thinking of her in King's Landing. When the news arrived that Uncle Tyrion was captured by Lady Catelyn Stark, she remembered how her grandfather's green eyes, with a speckle of gold, same as hers, narrowed enough to kill the Lady Stark even from the Rock. He didn't utter a word to anyone around, even to the Maester Creylen who gave profound counsel when needed. Although her grandfather never needed counsel, as he ruled the Seven Kingdoms to prosperity in the Mad King's era, becoming an uncrowned King in his own right, he was so calm that day. _Storm comes only after a calm._

The dreadful news of her sweet uncle Tyrion being captured in the hands of an enemy who wrongly accused of harming a boy - which Cerene knew her uncle would never do, shattered her soul. She prayed that night to the Strangers, crying in the Sept, to kill all the enemies and bring back the man, who was her protector and guardian than her own father had ever been. There was no denial in accepting that her family was imperfect and she had been too close with uncle Tyrion to know he was a Lannister through and through, having some faults of his own. But he would never dare harm a child. He was too clever for such easy foul plays.

The Stranger had almost granted her wishes when her grandfather summoned upon the Mountain that rides. She was so excited in the beginning, thinking of how the huge beast of a man would ride into the enemy's camps and take her small uncle Tyrion on his back like a hero and return to the Rock with cries of victory for upholding the justice. It was only a year before, when she had thought the stories like those mentioned in the songs were all true, where knights rode to save the innocents and slay the monsters. Now, she understood every heroes have a monster living inside of them, or in the Mountain's case, it was always a monster but a loyal one at that. Remembering the gruesome accusations that were presented in the court of the Rock of the crimes that the Mountain committed, shuddered her heart even now. She didn't want to recollect them._ Let them rest._

Her grandfather called her one day to his solar, which either meant she was going to get berating for not learning the required skills to run a Kingdom in future or to give his peace of mind in educating the Lannister legacy that would be carried through her womb. Even though he never openly had spelled out the word, his motivations never flickered. It was one of the rarest times, when she used to be proud of having Jaime Lannister as her father, who strictly swayed away any man who dared to come with a proposal of a marriage with her.

* * *

_When the war begun,_

Lord Tywin had a massive solar on the West tower, built and furnished almost in gold. The gold armor that lied in the farthest corner, never failed to attract her attention. His gesture to her had been kinder than how it had been for uncle Tyrion. His golden flecked green eyes took a proper measurement of her whole appearance before him. "Do you know what this war means?"

His words were always sharp and careful, making her to think more than it required, as she didn't want to give any wrong impression that she was a foolish girl after all. "You will bring back Uncle Tyrion by destroying the enemies." His mouth twitched in disappointment, of her silly answer. 'Stupid Girl...' She chided herself.

She was desperate to impress him and make a mark of her presence, to get appreciated at least once, which seemed to be rather a difficult work than taming a lion. At least she had come a far way closer than uncle Tyrion, getting a approving nod every now and again, which in the world of Tywin was itself as well as applauding. She put her mind into the question and sought for an answer that Lord Grandfather would approve. "To teach our enemies a lesson and set an example before everyone, making them understand what will happen if they ever touch a Lannister."

Tywin gave one approving nod, and she knew she had passed the test. "Do you remember your duty for this family, Cerene?" His voice was deep as he picked up some parchments still looking her through the corner of his eyes, to catch her reaction.

She had been trained for this, since she bled, by the Septas. 'Love your husband, no matter who he is and spread your legs to bear his children.' - The never-ending lessons of the Septas had etched into her heart like a sweet summer song, that she would recite without missing a line again if needed. "I remember, Lord Lannister." She straightened her back to give a sure reply.

"Jaime refused to marry again after your mother died. I couldn't sway him away from his decision. Your lady mother barely lived with him, just for one year. He never listened."

"He is your son, my Lord. Just like you, who didn't remarry either." She spilled the words and immediately felt a gaze from the roaring lion to shower daggers on her, a moment later, making her to regret of opening her mouth.

"Indeed... But unlike him and me, you are in your prime, ready to be wed, whose sole responsibility will be to carry the Lannister name further. I know your father had been rejecting to all perfect houses, but it will not last long. When this war gets over, we will reward the house who will prove their loyalty, by marrying you. Do you understand?"

She nodded her head in approval, understanding the reason why she was called. Lord Tywin was undermining her father by intimidating her, so she would soon convince Ser Jaime Lannister for a marriage. Little did he knew, her father, Ser Jaime Lannister, was not an easy one to take back his decision that he decided upon. Her heart was desiring to meet her father, even after all those years.

"Go on... Ask" Tywin commanded as though he could sense her hesitation.

"When will my father come?"

"What do you think?" He retorted.

And for that question she didn't want to answer and make herself proud. All the empty words that she would remind herself, by facing the reflection glass every day morning, gave no self-will to submit to the truth that her father never loved her. If he had, why would he leave her in the Rock and go to King's Landing, to be merely a Lord Commander of the City Watch. "Never... He will never return." She said bitterly and raised up to leave.

Just as she was about to exit her grandfather's voice echoed. "He never learned... to do his duty. You will learn from his mistakes and never repeat the same. But… you must also know, he loves you and he does everything for this family."

She swung her head to see Lord Lannister's unfaltering gaze that questioned her own sanity. Tywin was never a man of words, let alone express comfort. He believed in hardship and toughness to teach his children very harsh lessons. But that fine moment... which only lasted for mere minutes, she realized he cared for everyone too, even for uncle Tyrion, else why would he be waging war?

"Come back soon, grandfather..." She said slipping a polite smile and moved back to her chamber with Ser Willem with her side.

* * *

_Now,_

Ser Willem approached in his full clad armor, as his boots scraped against the marble floor, announcing her gallant guard's arrival. "Lord Marbrand is asking for your presence, my Lady."

She leaped out of her chair rushing to the door, hoping with her life to hear good news for once... _just once_. Her long crimson dress ornate with golden thread trailed her maternal grandfather's solar, as she ran inside with worries itching her soul. Lord Damon Marbrand was no Tywin Lannister, not even anywhere close in behavior or demeanor. His smile was his charm that captivated his men to follow him even to the deathbed. But he didn't smile then, his face haunted with deep worry.

"Is it my father?" She screamed imagining all the evil things the Young Wolf could have done to get revenge for his father's death. It was Jaime Lannister, the lion of Lannister. Even the Young Wolf wouldn't dare. "Did... Is my father alive, grandfather?" Tears welled on her emerald eyes, worrying if she had lost the last of parent forever.

Lord Marbrand shook his head, assuring her strongly that nothing had happened to her father. She sat on the chair nearby burying her head into her hand, as the somewhat easier news dwelled in, to soothe her soul. Her grandfather's hard callused hand comforted her head, as he kneeled before her. "No one can touch your father, Cerene. He is the lion. Don't you forget that!"

She wanted to get lost into the comfort of those poetic words. But the lion was caged by the Young Wolf, beaten and starved for fighting the enemies and traitors who broke their oath to overthrow Joffrey - the one true King. "What does the raven bring?"

"Dark wings, Dark words." Lord Marbrand, a gallant old man, with gray hairs but strong built, father of Lady Marissa Marbrand - her mother, pulled a chair to sit next to her. "The wolf boy is marching to the West, Cerene. If the words are true, he is planning to take the Rock."

Her heart almost lost a beat hearing to that dreadful piece of information, as she stared at the Maester Cullen and at her grandfather. "He can't take the Wester lands. Can he?"

"The Golden Tooth is impregnable. There is no way he can take that. Just a foolish green boy with dark motives. We can throw him back easily." The charm remarkable smile of Lord Damon returned bringing her into the comfort of being home - her mother's home, where she had spent some fine years playing with the girls and her uncle Ser Addam. Yet, those comfort words were nothing but lies. Everyone lost underestimating the Young Wolf thinking him of just a green boy.

"The foolish green boy captured my father. He managed to hold even Lord Tywin at bay."

"Ser Stafford Lannister is holding Oxcross with almost twenty thousand men. The northerners as a whole are not even that strong. Do you think he will win this time?" He raised a question that almost convinced her.

"Let us not forget that they are untrained sell swords, grandfather." She countered making Lord Damon to second guess on his confidence. The Young Wolf never faced Tywin Lannister in the battlefield, yet he was winning the war.

"If I may, my Lord..." The Maester Cullen approached daintily to offer his wise counsel. "If the Young Wolf takes the Westerlands, the risk is much higher, my lord. All the Westerlanders will want to come here take back their lands."

"Be that as it may... We are in no position to fight the Young Wolf by crossing the Golden Tooth. Lord Tywin's orders were very clear when he mentioned no one to forward an attack, for your father's safety." Her grandfather scowled unable to let go of the spiteful feeling for the Starks.

"War is not won only with swords, my Lord." She announced gathering her skirt while raising up. "Some are won with words... And some with women." She declared and glanced at the Maester Cullen intrigued to try something dishonorable, that she had read in one of the war details followed in Yi Ti, in the library of Rocks.


	2. Spies And Beasts

**Spies And Beasts**

Unsuccessful with the result of forming an alliance with Renly, his instincts took a wild toll, by just sitting in the Riverrun, guarding the rivers that served no farmers, as all their crops were getting burned to dust by Tywin Lannister in response for arresting the Kingslayer. So, Robb marched against the Lannisters' own lands, to pillage and loot as they had done to the Riverlords. Robb wanted to inflict pain upon the Wersterlanders the same manner they had caused pain to the Riverlords and himself. Especially to him - when the bastard boy - Joffrey, beheaded his father.

As victory cries howled across the battleground, chanting praises for the North and their King, Greywind echoed an intense howl along with his men, as it emerged from Robb's side, towering as his own shadow. If truth be told the whole victory belonged to his dire wolf, who found just a goat track to cross the Golden Tooth stealing the whole Stark army into Oxcross at the dead of the night, attacking the herd of untrained sleeping sellswords and Lannister men with their own horses. Robb was not a fool to announce this battle's success as his own achievement but it calmed his nerves much better than how he had been feeling about making a drastic decision to let Tywin chase him from behind.

Wounded men from both the sides of the battle scattered on the battlegrounds as the healers and silent sisters gave their best, to stitch them up. The screams enduring pain and agony of having broken bones, body parts hanging out from the men from bloodied and solid, gave Robb a moment of doubt in picking up a steel sword ever in his life. Life was simpler then, playing with a wooden sword, striking Jon and Theon, in all the corners of the castle.

"All hails to King in the North..." Theon muffled a cheery cry from behind, making Robb to bring the warm memory of his home in Winterfell. "So, what is your next move?"

"We need allies... I can't possibly take the Rock with just around four thousand men." That was his plan to proceed in truth, as he knew hitting Tywin's home would send a knocking final blow in the end, if Stannis' attack fails in King's Landing when Tywin chased him from behind. But where could he find so many men enough to take the Rock? Even dragons couldn't penetrate that mighty castle.

"You know what will hit Tywin hard?" Theon smirked with his usual demeanor, forcing Robb to raise his brow in question. "Jaime Lannister - the Kingslayer."

"I won't give the Lannisters an excuse to abuse my sisters." Robb discouraged as he wondered how long he could keep the Kingslayer alive. During the last attempt in escaping, the Kingslayer had killed two more men, earning more anger against the high lords of the North. If only it were easy to trade the Kingslayer, the heir to the Casterly Rock, in exchange for his sisters, he would have done it in a blink. But his men had lost too much to give up such a valuable prisoner who bound the very own golden hands of Tywin Lannister, at least by a leash.

"What happened to Renly?" Theon questioned.

"Dead..." Robb said vaguely unable to believe half of the tales from his mother. Sensing his master's discomfort Greywind raised up its ears which only reminded him of the shameful act he had done while riding on his wolf. _No... It was not me. I never went into my wolf._ "I wonder where the Tyrells would go now. They will make a right alliance with the right numbers."

He had wished to send Theon to Pyke and earn the alliance of the Iron Islanders who had the control of four hundred fleets, which could be the easiest way to take the Rock and destroy Tywin's home for once and all. But his Lady mother had strictly forbidden him to allow Theon to return to his home, advising not to trust Balon Greyjoy. Robb had given respect to her wishes so far, but he wanted to win this war sooner and go back home too.

A shrill of a cry from a man on dirt, diverted his attention, recollecting the bond that he shared with his wolf, during the battle when Greywind tore the human flesh. The vague remembrance of what he had done through his wolf's skin, gave a disgusting feeling of turning into a beast slowly, feeding on human's blood and flesh. The blood that was oozing out from the Lannister boy's foot troubled his waking soul. "No, don't! Don't! Please!" The boy cried.

"The rot has set in." A healer tried to comfort that wounded soldier.

"No, don't! No, don't! Please, don't! It'll get better. It doesn't even hurt." The Lannister soldier's fear of losing his foot forever for life, drove him to the memories of Bran after he had taken a fall - _No..._ after he had been pushed by that Kingslayer.

Robb approached the wounded boy. "If we don't take the foot now-"

"No, you can't! Ser! Please, ser." The boy begged for his leg. "I can't lose.. I don't want to be a cripple, please."

Talisa flung her head up and proudly smirked inside her head in finally attracting the King's own attention towards her, after trying fifteen times earlier in the ground, when she seductively roamed around him. That roaming only earned other beardy northerners' attention when they grabbed her arse and passed lewd comments but not even once the King took even a slightest interest. After being rewarded heftily before the battle occurred in Oxcross, for just sending the head counts of the Stark army to the Lannister girl, Talisa didn't want to seduce lower level army commanders and suck their dicks just to know those silly informations. She wanted King's own attention and she would play any game for the Lannister gold.

She had her own companions who were nothing but shrimps - boneless and mud head, who warned her a thousand times to not near the King, saying it would result in unfathomable consequences. When the Lannister girl, Cerene, fetched Talisa and her five companions, all she asked was to send army's information by spotting the Lannister scouts in any ways possible, and the Lannister girl was not subtle when she openly asked to sleep with any higher ranking men. And as the golden-haired beauty had promised, the rewards were more than Talisa's own lifetime of earnings. Talisa needed this money - for her family, which lived in Volantis, a long way from this cursed lands, living in poverty and famine with a broken brother who sold himself as a slave for money. She travelled here to fend for herself and live modestly instead of becoming a slave for a lifetime but sooner she learned that earning money was much harder than living as a slave.

The King examined the bleeding boy in sympathy and finally threw his blue eyes on her, which was drowning in guilt of commanding a battle. In her years of survival as a half healer - which she learned from an old man, who was ready to pay her silver coins for just spending some time with him and play with his never raising dick just with her hand, she learned to read people better than anyone. Robb Stark was not a man to be seduced with physical attraction - she learned it the hard way but she learned sooner, even that most beautiful Lannister girl, Cerene could not achieve it, because he had the strong will power in being the righteous man. But he was a soft boy in heart who had doubts of leading an army and questioned his own decisions and Talisa knew exactly what she needed to play this game.

Just before she decided to speak a small black-haired boy with an arrogant attitude raised his voice. "Surely one of our men needs your attention more than this cub."

Talisa had to first get rid of that extra burden from Robb Stark, else he might never fall in the trap for her. "Your men are not my men, my lord." She snapped. "Put this in your mouth and lie down." She commanded the Lannister boy and observed the arrogant halfwit leave them both alone with the wounded Lannister boy and she calmed her tone gentle and polite, so the wolf boy before her would get noticed of her proper demeanor. "You don't want to watch."

Once the boy bit down on the belt, she started maiming his foot while Robb Stark held him in place, all the while keeping a strong gaze on her and she inwardly enjoyed for getting closer to her plan.

Robb was speechless seeing the girl's braveness and her straight forward attitude saying what she felt. As her hands worked on cutting the foot off from the boy, Robb figured there was something different with the woman, and he couldn't clearly recognize the strange feeling. He wanted to know something about her and he was clear only that much. "What is your name?" He asked.

"Talisa"

The strange feeling of finding something odd peaked up when he heard the name. It was not only the name which was odd, even the girl looked odd too, with olive skin and dark hair looking simple, yet... his instincts were pointing to some mystery in her, pressuring him to stay careful of her. "Your last name?" He asked openly wondering if she was working for the Lannisters as that was what his wolf instinct suspected from within.

Talisa had not expected such an open confrontation, when she was under such a proper disguise and she very well knew the Lannister girl wouldn't even care about Talisa's life if she got caught and beheaded, as the girl's own father had been chained in a prison getting dragged everywhere. So, alarmingly she gave a sharp smile to hide the truth and retorted back. "You want to know what side my family fights on? You want to know my family name? That boy lost his foot on your orders." She pushed him into the spiral of guiltiness throwing off her scent and he easily fell into the trap instead of concentrating on Talisa's identity.

"They killed my father." Robb defended himself knowing very well that there was no way to get out of this war unless he won the Lannisters and took King's Landing.

"That boy did?"

"The family he fights for."

"Do you think he is friends with King Joffrey? He is a fisherman's son that grew up near Lannisport." Talisa gave a horseshit about the boy, and she didn't know anything of the boy's father or the work he did. She wanted to guilty trap the King as long as possible, so he would think about her the whole evening when he went back to his tent. "He probably never held a spear before they shoved one in his hands a few months ago." She could clearly see the conflicts in the King's eyes as he was trying to fight a battle inside of his own heart. All she wanted was to let the King lower his guard, so she could get everything that was needed from him.

"I have no hatred for the lad." Robb declared strongly unable to give up his mask to the stranger woman who was trying to break him. He remembered the boy then... The wounds of his leg, was because of Greywind and he could sense the blood only when he was closer. The blood and flesh he had fed during the battle, the fact which he prominently tried to hide from the world.

"That should help his foot grow back."

Those words stung his heart, increasing the guilt a thousand folds, making him question everything he had been doing. It was because of him, that the boy lost his foot, because he ate it. But the girl must know that this was a needed battle to win the war, although he didn't understand why he wanted to prove it to a stranger. "You'd have us surrender, end all this bloodshed." He stated and looked at her calmness to realize he was being questioned of his sanity. "I understand. The country would be at peace and life would be just under the righteous hand of good King Joffrey." He spat back.

Talisa couldn't guess much with his words even though he spoke more than required. "Are you going to kill Joffrey?" She asked hoping to get more information of his tactics but she was disappointed when he was very careful while spilling his words.

"If the gods give me strength."

"And then what?" She questioned.

"I don't know. We'll go back to Winterfell. I have no desire to sit on the Iron Throne."

Talisa wasn't satisfied with the whole conversation, if at all she didn't even get even single information to pass on through. She wanted to know his next plan and seducing him with her body alone, was not enough. Yet, he was going through something troubling in his head and the only way to get into his tent was to prick his wound till it got festered. "So who will sit on the Iron Throne?"

"I dont know." King Robb replied.

"You're fighting to overthrow a king, and yet you have no plan for what comes after?" She mocked him earning an attention from the King himself.

Robb eyed the dainty woman's teasing eyes, that was shooting a mocking glance at him. "First, we have to win the war." He asserted strongly but his gaze fell on her beautiful smile, and the foreign skin which was tanned too much to consider her to be a woman of Westeros. She was beautiful with that simple smile and even in those rugged clothes, her beauty was shining to attract his eyes. "You never told me where you're from."

"Volantis."

"Volantis? You're far from home." Although he wasn't surprised to hear that she was from a faraway foreign land, he wanted to get to know about her more. There was a spark in her eyes, in that gentle smile, in her simple attire, in everything of hers, he knew there was something more to her, than that caught his eyes. As the Lannister boy was placed on a cart to be carried to a nearby infirmary, he wished the boy would forgive him for making him a cripple, that too horridly by mauling him like a beast. Who was he fooling now? No one ever would be happy after becoming a cripple and there was no forgiveness for the crimes he was committing through his wolf's skin. "The boy was lucky you were here." He thanked the healer with a swell of gratitude.

"He was unlucky that you were." Talisa replied so softly, yet she knew the King was caught in the trap she had set as he frowned and furrowed his brows in anticipating a heavy truth, inside of his heart. She climbed on the cart hoping the King wouldn't leave just like that, but give a longing look towards her, hoping to prove that he was right in his own way. As to fulfill her expectations, Robb Stark never left the place he stood, and with an ache in his heart looked at her leaving in a cart. She applauded of her own achievement in finally getting closer to the King himself. All she had to do now was to meet him again, and she was definite that he was already impressed enough to spill more informations, and she could finally leave to Volantis, where her family waited with the Lannister gold.

* * *

**_Thanks for all the readers. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Although, I have mentioned Jon, he won't be in the story for some time. Let me know your inputs for the story._**


End file.
